Coming Out To Crimson
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is a vampire world of Glee with Buffy and Twilight implications. Melaine Blake is the co-writer and the name of the new girl who comes into Glee stirs trouble but is against a vampire slayer named Brittany and her crew. ch 4 is smut
1. Chapter 1

_Coming out to Crimson_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Author's Note: There would never the trouble tones and Shelby as well as Will are working together. **_

_Part One_

_They called Rory magic and yes he was when he opened his mouth then sang that last note to finish a perfect audition. If they only knew what was coming in with a over the shoulder shirt and a skirt with her leather boots.._

_Her appearance made Puck smile which made his former baby mother just shake her head and then openly stare at the girl like she has seen her before. _

_"Who are you?" Mr. Schuster asked and the girl responded, "I am Ms. Melanie Blake and guys not a big fan of the go-go's but I love your voices especially you Mamacita. I will be singing hurt from...Christina Aguilera." She set down her bag and showed the music to Brad. She took the chair and switch it around. Ms. Cochran watched this girl as she heard the music._

_**Melaine Sings:**_

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_**Her expression changed: **_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_**Melaine gets up and kicks the chair**_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

_One at a time everyone clapped after the song and then Quinn was first to speak. "You could sing more then depressing songs." Quinn said with a bite in her voice and that hit a chord. "Yes I could come up there and pull your blond hair out of your roots then feed it to you." Melanie said and Shelby stepped in._

"_All right ladies I think Melanie let's have a vote. All those in favor of Melanie." Shelby said and they all raised there hands as Quinn rolled her eyes...Melanie was happy that she did get her spot and looked at very hot prospect to get naughty with. What she didn't know was that while she was surveying the guys that two of the girls didn't like her._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coming Out To Crimson_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

"_The amount of talent we have is off the charts.." Will said and Shelby added, "We are going to have a tournament for solos in group numbers and the final four are in but the final two might have the stage all to themselves and that starts tomorrow." _

_Rachel glared at Melanie as she was walking out._

_ Finn and Rachel held hands as they left. "That girl seems very intense." Finn said and Rachel responded, "We need a voice but if she wants a solo then she will find out how great I really am." Finn saw something different in Rachel that he never seen before. "Are you okay?" Finn asked and Rachel smiled then said, "It's something about her that I don't like.." Rachel just simply walked off. _

_Melanie found her locker and Puck walked to her. _

"_So that was a cool song." Puck said and Melanie looked at him. "I bet you would just listening to my voice but we know you wouldn't." Melanie said and Puck responded, "I could just like your voice." Melanie was amused and asked, "Why didn't you just compliment me inside?" She got Puck on that one._

"_I don't like to get my mack on in there." Puck said and Melanie responded, "So you like to get your "Mack" outside where everyone could see...They make laws like that but I could like it. As long as you know how to use your mouth..." Melanie smiled and added, "Now please watch my ass when I walk away." Melanie turns and Puck does that. _

_Santana and Brittany saw her walks past her. _

"_I don't like her San." Brittany said and Santana turned to her Brittany, "Look Britts she could do whatever you're my girl." Santana said and Brittany shook her head. "No like I don't like her because she's a vampire." Brittany said and Santana sometimes forgets that Brittany knows vampires._

"_If you wouldn't a slayer I would say you would crazy but you save my ass many times also you love me. What do you want to do?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "I vote for kicking her ass." "...Or I could do some undercover work for you." Santana offered and Brittany was uneasy about it. "Only if she makes moves on you. Don't go to her please." Brittany said and Santana understood that this was Brittany's area of expertise. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Coming Out To Crimson_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_As Melanie came home there was her human mother who wears a cross and loves Jesus there was her adopted vampire father who was posing to be accepted to society. She stood outside and then walked over to sit on the swing. She felt so sad about not being as close as her family once was. She look at her pendant with the jewel in the middle and she had to get rid of being soft she might get fuck tonight..._

_Brittany was drawing the pendant and Rory who was really there as her assistance or doggy boy that Santana calls him was looking up information in his room. Santana and Brittany would nuzzling together after school then Santana popped up with..._

"_Now every generation a Slayer is born, why is there like a nation of them when there should be one at a time?" Santana asked and Brittany was confused about that. Rory knocked and Santana responded, "Yes BB." Rory rolled her eyes. _

"_The Pendant is the protection of the immortal vampires those who are hidden from the chief vampires." Rory said and Brittany handed to Santana because she could read faster. "So if she wears this they don't know about her." Santana said and Brittany responded, "She has to keep that on San. If she takes that off for like a day they will find her." "Should Puck know? I mean he knows about you." Santana wandered and Brittany paused, "But Q totally doesn't and she's a little crazy." Brittany said and Rory responded, "I could distract her." Bad idea came to Brittany's head but then..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coming Out To Crimson_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Next day at Glee the tournament was on it._

_Brittany was up against Mercedes and it was a great effort from Brittany as she perform Run The World. It was Mercedes who blew her way with I Will Always Love You which she sang to SAM. _

_Rachel and Quinn was next. Rachel wanted to make a clear message and so she did Total Eclipse of The Heart as Quinn responded with Love is a Battlefield. Rachel won. _

_Tina against Melanie and Tina went with Hot and Cold but Melanie blew her away with Criminal from Fiona Apple which she made love eyes with Puck but did it not so obvious. Santana beat Sugar with her Amy Whine house song Valerie _

"_So Melanie, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel are in consideration for what we perform. Earlier today the guys would up and the finalists are Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Artie." Shelby said and added, "It will be the battle of the divas a re-match Mercedes vs Rachel and Santana you meet Melanie." _

_Puck motion for Melanie to come with him as Santana called him over. _

_**Flashback...**_

"_**Usually I don't give you this ring but this will block anyone from getting in your mind or thoughts especially the ones we don't speak about. Puck knows your code" Brittany gave to Santana and the Latin confirm that Puck knows it. **_

_Present..._

"_Puckerman you better remember how your mother likes to meet everyone even if your not dating to see if she's Jewish." Santana said and Puck knew what she meant then just nodded to her. _

_Shelby shook her head and turned to Santana. "Where's the ring?" Shelby asked and Santana responded, "What ring?" "So who's the slayer? Shelby asked her again and Brittany with Rory looked at each other in surprise _

_So Puck and Melanie went out. Before Melanie went out she told her parents who was glad it was a boy she was taking out and there is that dagger in the heart how they have restrictions on how she could make her parents happy. _

_So they let her wear the black lacy top that barely fits and her knee high boots which made her have freedom. It was bad because it felt like she could have anything she wants because it was a boy_

_It was the night of the date:_

"_We are up here, why are we still talking?" Puck asked and Melanie was taking to the car as they went out at it roughly as Melanie felt her the inner of her vagina awaiting something. Melanie loved how Puck was tender but had an animal he wanted to release. She wanted to bite a little and her fangs drew then his phone dropped. It was fate that made her look down and saw a kid on the desktop of his phone. She tried to get it out of her head and then there was a flashback. _

_She pushed him off and close her mouth as Puck wandered what happened. "You dropped your phone." Melanie said and Puck quickly pick it up. "Dude thanks I don't want to lose this picture." Puck replied back and Melanie caught how precious it was. _

"_How old is she?" Melanie asked and Puck knew what she was but looked in her eyes to see insanity but kindness. "She's two." Puck said and Melanie looked at the picture which was cool he wasn't ashamed of his child. "The blonde is the mother." Melanie said and Puck confirm it. "Let me guess she was a cheerleader. I bet you gave her up for adoption but you wanted to raise her. Blond Cheerleader didn't want to and so you gave her up." Melanie guess and Puck nodded, "Its no shame in it. You thought of your kid that's actually hot that you're a good person but def a freak. Melanie ripped her shirt off "If you could make me cum in three minutes by my nipples you win a second date." Melanie said to him and Puck did it within 5 seconds to go. _

"_Wait! Berry is a immortal vamp like Melanie." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Why didn't I sense it?" "Rachel thank God has never killed or tasted human blood but I think if she has sex with Finn for the first time that might change." Shelby said to them. Shelby laid it all down Rachel's birth line and then gave Rory a couple of items that might be needed down the line._

_The next day..._

"_Did she taste your blood?" Santana asked Puck and he denied it. Santana pulled out a cross which Brittany gave her which has powers against anyone and demanded him to touch it. "Speak truth Puck!" Santana demanded and Puck touch it then assured he didn't. "I have another date." Puck told her and added, "Tonight is about Beth and Quinn is trying to get Beth away from Shelby. Quinn has gone nuts." _

_**Rory doesn't have a chance.**_

_Quinn saw Rory checking him out and so she walked to him. She questioned him on why he was looking at her. He was being sweet with her and she wasn't going for it at first but it was something about the smile that softened her. She allowed him to follow her to Glee and to rehearsals. _

_In the next rounds...Kurt Vs Blaine for the guys..._

_**Santana lost a close one to Melanie who shook Santana's hand and kissed it as the Latin girl pulled away quick. Rachel beat Mercedes by a little bit and with Puck not noticing. She lick her lips slowly at Finn's Direction then lean back in the chair in a provocative notice that only Rachel saw.**_

_Quinn stopped when she saw this exchange and all ready not liking Melanie she knew where she was going next. So Melanie was flirting hard core with Puck. "What are you doing dancing on the chair like that?" Melanie asked and Puck responded, "I know she's like your bro but I want the solo. I don't like Finn, I like you. Are you going to see Beth?" Melanie went from slutty to nice. "I have a new toy I want to give her." Puck said and Melanie responded, "you enjoy being daddy and you are making me want to climax all over your mouth. Your going to like our next date." _

_She looked at Finn and lick her teeth. She walked to him and said, "Sorry your girlfriend is going to lose and then we could talk." Melanie said and walked pass them. Rachel excuse herself and Finn was on cloud nine for being talk to like that with Rachel in his arms. She usually felt secure there was something about melaine which made her want to hurt her really bad then Quinn saw this..._

_Rachel pushed the door open and broke it off the hedge. Everyone clear and then Rachel pushed it in nice and neat. Melanie was curious about this and Rachel approached her. "You have to understand you might be new. However Finn is my guy." Rachel said and Melanie responded, "Don't be so tight. He's young and that means he could be with anyone he wants." Melanie pushed her away like she was nothing and Rachel didn't control this part. She took Melanie and threw her to the wall then hiss with her fangs out._

"_Whoa!" Melanie yelled and Rachel stalk her as she corner Mel. "Oh my God your like me. I love it! A challenge!" Melanie was happy and they turned to see Quinn who fainted then saw Melanie gone. Rachel ran to Quinn then Santana, Brittany and Puck all came who saw Rachel vampire out. _


End file.
